


How Did You Love

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Finding Peace, First Kiss, Funeral Scene, M/M, Mattimir, Regrets, first time writing this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Matt is gravely injured, no one knows where he is, no one is coming...Vladimir is there to take him home.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	How Did You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadedimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedimage/gifts).



> 1) The italicized portions of the story are the lyrics to How Did You Love? by Shinedown, amazing song, I suggest you listen to it.
> 
> 2) This fic was inspired by the lovely @JadedImage and her realization that this song fit Matt pretty much to a tee. Thanks girl.
> 
> 3) I've never written for DareDevil before but I've been reading some Mattimir stuff and it's inspired me, so please be kind.

_You can have a sound of the thousand voices calling your name  
You can have the light of the world blind you, bathe you in grace  
But I don't see so easily what you hold in your hands  
'Cause castles crumble, kingdoms fall and turn into sand_

Matt Murdock, the DareDevil, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, stumbled down the alley, falling with an audible thump against a dumpster. He panted, holding his side, feeling the blood gush with each beat of his heart. This was bad, this was really bad. No one knew where he was, no one...was coming.

_You can be an angel of mercy or give in to hate  
You can try to buy it just like it every other careless mistake  
How do you justify I'm mystified by the ways of your heart  
With a million lies the truth will rise to tear you apart  
Woah_

He laid his head back against the dumpster, trying to regulate his breathing, trying to control _something_ right now. He coughed, tasted copper, this was worse than he thought. The bullet must've nicked his lung too. He didn't have long.

_No one gets out alive, every day is do or die  
The one thing you leave behind  
Is how did you love, how did you love?  
It's not what you believe those prayers will make you bleed  
But while you're on your knees  
How did you love, how did you love, how did you love?_

Matt slumped against the dumpster, his mind going back through all he tried to do, the lives he'd done his best to save, the mercy he'd provided for those that likely didn't need it, or want it. But he'd tried, by God he'd tried.

_Nothing ever feels the quite same when you are what you dreamed  
And you will never look at anything the same when you see what I see  
How we forget ourselves, lose our way from the cradle to the grave  
You can't replicate or duplicate, gotta find your own way_

“Oh malen'kiy dya'vol, what did you get in to now hmm? You're not looking so good.”

Matt blinked, he had to be seeing things, as much as he _could_ see things anyway. There was no way Vladimir Ranskahov was crouched in front of him, was there?

“Don't...feel so good either Vlad.” He confessed to the spectre.

_No one gets out alive, every day is do or die  
The one thing you leave behind  
Is how did you love, how did you love?  
It's not what you believe those prayers will make you bleed  
But while you're on your knees  
How did you love, how did you love, how did you love?_

“Hmm, maybe is time you stop fighting yes?” Vlad's ghost asked, the Russian was long dead, but of course it'd be him wouldn't it?

“I...I don't...know.” He admitted wearily, “If I do...who takes over?”

_This ain't no cross to bury  
We are the judge and jury, we are the judge and jury_

_No one gets out alive, every day is do or die  
The one thing you leave behind  
Is how did you love, how did you love?  
It's not what you believe those prayers will make you bleed  
But while you're on your knees_

_How did you love, how did you love?_

“Maybe no one. Maybe someone, who can say.” Vlad sighed, standing slowly and offering Matt his hand.

“Why?” Matt was pretty sure he knew but he wanted to know if we was right.

_This ain't no cross to bury  
We are the judge and jury_

“You know why malen'kiy dya'vol, you've always known why.”

_This ain't no cross to bury  
We are the judge and jury_

Matt nodded, “I'm sorry.” He reached up taking Vlad's hand and letting the blond pull him to his feet.

“No need for that now Motya, we have all the time we need.” Vlad's free hand stroked Matt's cheek.

_How did you love, how did you love?  
How did you love, how did you love?_

_  
_ Matt nodded, “Yeah, we do.” He stepped as close as he could and pressed his lips to Vlad's losing himself in the moment as Vlad wrapped his arm around him in return.

The two parted and left the alley hand-in-hand walking, somewhat clichely towards the sunrise.

_How did you love, how did you love?_

_How did you love, how did you love?_

The body of DareDevil was discovered a few hours later in the alley, cause of death was deemed exsanguination via gunshot wound. It had nicked his lung a couple major blood vessels.

Matt Murdock was laid to rest in a Catholic cemetery as per his last wishes. Foggy, Karen, Luke, Claire, even Jessica and Danny gathered for the service. It was beautiful, simple, downplayed the difference Matt had made, just as he had done in life.

None of that mattered to Matt though, he'd earned his rest and he was enjoying it; he was exploring the things he'd never let himself in life with the one person he'd never admitted to himself except in dreams, that he'd wished he'd could have saved, could have redeemed.

Matt Murdoch was finally, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> malen'kiy dya'vol = little devil.
> 
> Motya is a Russian diminutive of Matthew, or their version of it anyway.


End file.
